Code Kyuubi
by HoboAZ
Summary: this is a NarutoXCodeLyoko crossover when Naruto Uzumaki finds out he has a twin brother he will do anything to get him back Pairings NaruHina UlrichYumi main pairings more inside Rated M for blood and gore
1. My Heritage

Code: Kyuubi Chapter 1

My Heritage

Naruto's POV

I sat by the old swing by the Academy, thinking about my mother and my father, as I finally realized I hadn't ever thought who they were, were they loyal Leaf Shinobi or evil Sound Ninja, the very thought of my parents being evil Shinobi made me sick to my stomach. Thinking about my family suddenly made me think about Sasuke, because he was closest thing I had to a brother and knowing I had the chance to bring him back made me sad and angry.

"Naruto" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei" I said to my former sensei

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you" said Kakashi

"Tell her im on my way" I said disappointed that my thinking time was over

Kakashi shunshined away to Hokage Tower

I hopt onto the nearest rooftop and started jumping to Hokage Tower I reached the tower in seconds with my speed

As I entered Baa-Chan's office I asked her what she needed

"Baa-Chan this better be important its my day off"

"well Naruto I think it is time you knew of your heritage" said the 5th Hokage

"r…really you mean it" I said with my voice breaking I was finally going to figure out the truth

"yes Naruto now sit down, because this might come of a shock to you" I sat down as fast as I could because the excitement was getting to me

"ok well your father was the greatest Shinobi of all time…The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze and your mother was the famous Red Death Shinobi Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool village" The Hokage said with a calm smile

I was speechless the man who sealed the Kyuubi in me was my own father, wow talk about irony and my mother was the famous Red Death Shinobi wow now that is not something you learn everyday

"I cant believe it" I said with tears streaming down my face

"but that's not all Naruto you have a twin brother his name is Ulrich Stern, you were both separated at birth" said Tsunade with another calm smile

now that was fantastic, knowing that I wasn't alone in the world with no family but one thing struck my mind

"why were we separated?" I asked

"that information was never recorded" she said in a sad tone

"well do you know where he is?" I asked in a questioning tone

"yes but I don't think your going to like it though" she answered in a sad tone

"where?" I demanded, I needed to know where he is

"Sound Village…" she whispered in a sad tone

suddenly, the hope that was in my heart was ripped from me, but I had to find him even if it meant going to Sound Village because nothing would stop me from finding my brother, nothing

**I hope u guys luved my new story unlike my Code Lyoko stories I will definitely update and I hope u enjoy it well see ya l8r **


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

As i was walking along the stores, i was looking for a specific shop. As i finally found the shop i walked straight in looking at the entire selection of weapons, as I finally came to the shuriken and kunai section of the shop i picked up a scroll containing 250 shuriken and 250 kunai. it costed 400 yen, which for this kinda of quantity is actually pretty cheap. Deciding to buy this scroll I decided to have a look at the other items which included nun-chucks, sai's, bow-staffs, chains with kunai's attached and katana's. I stared at the katana's for awhile as it brought back memories of Sasuke.

Yet while staring at the katana's I felt a sudden pull, there was this specific katana with a very long and sharp blade, the handle looked very unique as it was in the shape of a Dragon facing down the way with its jaws open and the tail seemed to wind up and around the blade and it wings spread outwards and the most beutifal part of the blade was that the eyes of the dragon were actually saphires also at the tip of the tail it seemed to be a spike but that too was replaced by a saphire.

As I looked at the price I gasped for it costed 1000 yen, if I wanted to but it I could but it would take almost all my money to do so. I remember my memories of when I was training with Ero-sennin as he taught me how to weild a blade but i was only at an amatuer level, well that was what Ero-sennin thought, but what he didnt know is that I was holding back for when i met Zabuza and Kisame i remembered there skill with their swords but i remembered their styles and I have altmost got down all their moves. I know I still cannot beat Kisame in a Ken-jutsu fight but I am pretty sure I could defeat Zabuza, too bad that he died so I cant really be sure. Deciding to the hell with it I picked up the katana and I took my items to the counter to buy.

"That will be 1500 yen please" said the shop owner

I handed over the money then i walked out the shop heading to my apartment to prepare for my journey. Nothing will get in my way,  
I will find my brother even if I have to fight the Shinigami himself.

As I attached the katana's sheath to the left side of my waist and strapping on my kunai-shuriken pouch to me right, I put my new scroll in it. As I picked up a duffel bag i put in some food pills and rations.

finally deciding that I am ready i walked out of my apartment and walked to the gates. When I reached the gates to my horror i saw Baa-chan there with her arms folded.

"And where do you think your going?" asked Tsunade

"I am going to find my brother" I replied

"I dont think so Naruto-"

"I dont care what you say Baa-chan I am going to find my brother" I said angrily

"you didnt let me finished Naruto what i was going to say was I dont think so Naruto, not unless you have two people with you"  
said Tsunade irritaded that she was interupted

"oh ok" I said while rubbing the back of my neck, embarrased

"ok everyone he agrees" said Tsunade

As I looked about confused I saw all my friends come out of the trees

"What's going on?" i asked still confused

"Well I told everyone what you were going to do so asked of anyone would be willing to accompany you, as you can see everyone agreed thing is I dont know who to choose so I will let you since you will be team leader"replied Tsunade surprisingly calm

"wow...me team leader awesome" I said smiling like a fox

"hurry Naruto this is too troublesome" said Shikamaru

"ok ok Shikamaru I choose...uh...Hinata" I said

I looked at Hinata to see her face bright red

"and....how about-"

"what about me" said a voice that sounded all too familiar

As I looked up up I saw an old friend landing right infront of me

"Gaara" I said happily to my old friend who now feels like a brother

"hello Naruto" said Gaara in his usual low voice

"Gaara did you say you wanted to come with me?" I asked hopefull

"I would be honored Naruto" said Gaara in a voice that sort of resembled him happiness

"Well thanks Gaara..so Hinata, Gaara should we head out?"

I recieved two nods and like that I turned and said to the remainder of my friends

"well everyone i guess I will see you later"

I heard all of them reply with a 'Goodbye Naruto'

I walked over to Baa-chan and said

"Goodbye Baa-chan"

as Baa-chan wrapped me in a bone crushing hug she said

"Goodbye Naruto you come home soon" she said in a motherly tone

I nodded as I could see tears in her eyes and like that I looked at my comrades, gave them a firm nod and we sprang from the ground and into the treeline.

Brother I am on my way but unlike Sasuke I will bring you back no-matter the cost.

**I hope u guys like this** **chapter :D**


	3. I Love Her

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

As we jamp from treetop to treetop, I couldnt help but marvel the feeling of the wind flowing through my hair and the nice cold breeze on my face as me and my squad jamp at incredible speeds. We had been traveling 2 days now, only stopping for food and rest, we were close to the Sound Village now, too close for comfort. We would reach the gates of the village in maybe under a day.

"Naruto-kun?" aked Hinata

"Yes Hinata"

"are you ok" she asked shyly

"yes, why wouldnt I be?" I answered knowing full well that it was a lie

"nothing, its just that ever since we left the village you have barely spoken"

"I agree" said Gaara in his emotionless voice

"Im fine guys, honest its just I cant believe in a day or two I will see my brother" I said happily

"uh Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Yes" i answered, again

"uh...if there has been no pictures of him in the files and you have never seen him before...uh...how would we if we have found him or not?"

I stopped and stood still on a branch frozen in shock, how could I have been so stupid rushing in to a village under Orochimaru's control looking for a boy I have never seen before and have no clue what he looks like.

"oh...man" I said sadly

"not to worry" said Gaara

"wat do you mean no worry Gaara this is a big worry" I said a bit angry

"wat I mean is if we come across him then his Chakra signature should be altmost the same as yours as you two are twins" said Gaara

"YES!!! how could I have been so stupid thanks Gaara" I said excitedly

"Not a problem" said Gaara showing a very, very small smile

---3 HOURS LATER---

As we set-up camp for the night I was happy and scared for tommorow. I lied next to Hinata for we both stayed in the one tent, as Gaara preferred to sleep outside. Hinata was already asleep, but I couldnt help but marvel at her beuty, her long smooth black/blue hair, her lovely pale skin, her tender lips and her sexy body. I never thought I could see such a goddess, I knew already that my 'crush' on Sakura was'nt real at most she was only a sister figure to me. But Hinata there was something more,  
somethig that kept pulling me to her and made me blush when she looked at me. But i didnt know what it was, deciding to think about it more in the morning, I quickly fell asleep.

---9 HOURS LATER---

It was 8 am and I was very, very tired, as I decided to get up I heard a soft breathing sound, looking to my left I blushed, I noticed that my arms were wrapped around Hinata and were clutching her nice smooth ass as her arms were placed on my chest. deciding to quickly, but softly I got up making sure I didnt wake Hinata up in the process, I got changed into my usual orange jumpsuit, I decided to start making breakfast. Pulling out a pan and some bacon and eggs, I went over to a little pile of fire wood and grabbed a couple of pieces, placing them in the centre.

"Flame Rising Jutsu" I whispered, doing the only fire jutsu I knew it quickly lit the wood and I placed the bacon and eggs on the pan and let it cook for a while. As the smell increased Hinata and Gaara both started to awaken.

"Good morning Naruto" said Gaara

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Hi guys, good morning" I said, handing them a plate each with bacon and eggs on it

"Thanks" said Gaara

"Thank you Naruto-kun"said Hinata, while blushing

"No problem Hinata-chan" I said happily, I then noticed what I said as I stared wide eyed. Hinata was looking back with wide eyes aswell as we both started blushing.

We both remained quiet and ate our breakfast, then we all packed up and we were ready to start our journey again. I thought about Hinata, I didnt just love her body, but I loved her personality aswell she was loving, caring, never gave up on people and fought for her friends, then like a ton of bricks I noticed why after all this time why i felt this way, it was a feeling I have never experienced in my life, thats why I didnt know but now I do, the reason I feel so pulled to Hinata is because of one simple reason.

I Love Her.

**Hi guys I no this chp is small but i wanted to update and i thot tht wen Naruto sed tht it would be a gd end for a chp so :D enjoy**


	4. Weirdo's

Chapter 4

---Sound Village---

Ulrich POV

I was wandering down the streets of the village, my home. I was walking to the village meeting, held by Lord Orochimaru, leader of Sound Village. While walking down the street I was getting glared at by all the other villagers, and I wonder why.

While walking down the street the villagers started to shout words like 'Monster' and 'Demon' words that I have become accustomed to all my life, for I am a Monster because

I am the Hachibi no Hachimata, the Eight-Tailed Snake Biju.

Or at least his container, but that is not what the villagers think they truly believe that I am the Hachibi. Thinking about the Hachibi, I suddenly felt the demon start to pull me in to my mindscape.

"What do you want slime ball?" I asked the Hachibi not bothering to keep my anger for the reptile at bay.

"You would be bessssst to ssssshow me sssssome resssspect human" the reptile demon hissed

"Ye ye whatever, anyway what did you drag me here for cause I hardly doubt it was for some small chit chat" I said

"I can ssssssense the chakra of my old foe, The Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi" said Hachibi

"WHAT!!! The Kyuubi is roaming in the woods outside the village" I said panicked

"No you sssssstupid boy, the Kyuubi like me is contained in a human" said Hachibi

"Phew I was scared for a moment there don't do scare me like that again you slimy reptile" I said angry

While talking with Hachibi, I was still wandering around town, not really paying attention much so I ended up banging into to somebody.

"Hey watch where you're going" I said angry

"I should say the same to you" said a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks, wow weird combo

As the boy looked at me, I could see him looking at me in thought. I heard the boy gasp, I then noticed that he was with a boy with red hair with black rings around his eyes and a girl with white eyes with him. All of the people had their eyes wide while staring at me.

"IT'S YOU!!!! I found you" said the blonde haired boy as he hugged me very tight

"Huh?"

"I found you brother" he said while crying happily

"Huh?" I said with confusion

I doubt this boy was my brother; I had no family whatsoever well I think so anyway.

"OK get of me you weirdo" I said pushing the boy off and running away to my apartment

"WAIT!!!!!!" said the blonde boy

I had reached my apartment and decided to go to bed, as I recalled the events of the day I couldn't help but laugh. I mean some weirdo coming up to me and saying he's my brother, what a day. I slowly drifted off to sleep hoping I didn't see that weirdo tomorrow.

**Tht was a long chap hope u enjoy it hehe :D**


End file.
